Albus' Love
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: story is pg because it covers murder- bad title I know, but cute story-- PLZ REVIEW


Author's note- second AD/MM story. Hope you like  
  
Albus Dumbledore had been declared the most powerful wizard of his time by every prestigious society he was placed into due to his position as the Head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, he mused, he cared for none of it really, no approval of society could matter to him. No, Albus Dumbledore only cared about one person's judgment of him, and that was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Albus had taught Minerva when he had first come to Hogwarts. It was he who had trained her to be an Animagus. Minerva was his dearest friend, and had been honored when asked to take the Transfiguration post when he became Headmaster, and then to become Deputy Headmistress. Yes, Minerva was his closest friend here at Hogwarts. Most of the other teachers were far younger then them- he had noticed Minerva's odd relationship with Severus Snape, who headed her rival house, and taught Potions. Minerva herself had taught him thirty years ago. Minerva also trusted Albus. When rumors were flying about the deaths of the Potters, Minerva would not believe them until Albus himself said they were true. Minerva and him were two people, close as could be. Albus, however, had been in love with her since she came to work at Hogwarts. She had been his favorite student, his most talented pupil. She grew up so much over the years under his tutelage. And then she left, and kept in touch. After a few years, Dumbledore had asked her to take his position as the Transfiguration teacher. She had happily agreed. And she had returned to Hogwarts, to him. And she was different, was grown up. And he had promptly fallen in love with his former student. Minerva was intelligent, kind, and most of all, a sensitive soul hid beneath her sober disposition. Dumbledore had grown up with that sensitive soul as her teacher, and had seen it be buried in her personality. And he had seen it emerge again when Lily and James were killed. Oh how he had wanted to comfort her that day, tell her that it was all going to be okay. But he didn't know what she thought of him, how she would react. But in the years since Harry Potter had come to school, and since Voldemort had returned, Minerva had slowly shown she might care for Albus. Perhaps it was because she knew life was short, perhaps it was because feelings had erupted inside of her. Minerva had been his closet confidante since she had taken the Transfiguration post, and even more so over the past five years. After the TriWizard Tournament, after Cedric's tragic death, Dumbledore had worked that entire summer at Hogwarts. And Minerva had stayed with him. Minerva had stayed with him throughout the entire Umbridge incident, up until he had to run away. She had never left his side, staying in his rooms for days at a time, only leaving to teach. It was sad, they had thought, that the awful lady had basically imprisoned them in that office, but as Minerva herself pointed out, at least they were together, Dumbledore closed his eyes and smiled. Perhaps she loved him. However, he was so scared of hurting her, so scared of having her lose someone else in her life.  
  
A rustling in the leaves, near to where he sat, interrupted his thoughts. He was in the forest of his hiding place, after he had escaped from Umbridge and Fudge. He opened his eyes and saw a tabby cat with spectacle rims around its eyes staring at him. Albus smiled, picked up the cat, and placed it on his lap. "I had feeling you might be here, Professor McGonnagall." He said. The cat purred. "Minerva, I have to tell you, I'm sorry. I wish, oh how I wish a lot of things. I wish we had learned about Snape earlier. I wish you never had to go through what happened those twenty years ago. Snape was under the Imperius curse. He, he had been reporting to Voldemort about me, and you entered his reports. He stroked the cat thoughtfully. "And one day, Voldemort decided to act upon it. He put Snape under the Imperius curse and sent him to kill your parents. And he succeeded. Minerva, I am sorry. I wanted to save them, to save you. It was Snape, Minerva. After this took place and he was off of the Imperius curse he came to me, and admitted everything. I had suspected him for months, but I thought he was in a lesser circle, not one of Voldemort's main killers. Due to my lack of judgment, your family is dead. And I am so sorry." The cat had curled up in his lap, her heart beating rapidly. "Minerva, for years I have told myself never to let you get hurt. And you made the same promise to yourself. But, I always had a fault in my plan. Because I love you. But, Kitty, Minerva, my love. I never want to see you sad." Dumbledore began to cry softly, and cradled the cat in his arms. "Kitty, I'm sorry." Minerva transformed back, and suddenly Dumbledore saw he was holding the transfiguration teacher in his arms, her body vibrating with sobs.  
  
Albus held her as they cried, and eventually they fell asleep in the leaves. The next morning, Albus woke up alone, but saw a note and pawprints. The note read...  
  
D. –  
  
I love you too  
  
See you soon  
  
Kitty  
  
FIN 


End file.
